(K I T T x OC) What Does It Feel Like To Love?(KnightRider2008 FanFic)
by KITT.Knight
Summary: Emma was a normal girl, well sort of. She was a master hacker, and one day she accidentally hacked Knights Inc. while looking for info to turn into the police. Yes, she was an "undercover cop". Mike and KITT track her down and take her in, and soon she becomes a part of the team. And she grows feeling for a certain car, but will KITT feel the same? Even if he is just a "computer"?
1. Chapter 1

Your POV

"(Y/n)! It's time to wake up! You are going to be late for school, and you really don't need another detention!" Mom yelled from right behind the door. I rolled over on the bed then snuggled up closer to the pillow, not being the best morning person around.

"Come on! I will ground you from your phone and computer. I know you have that secret Ops, thing going for you." After hearing this, I burst out of bed at full speed and open the door with all my might. Scaring the living daylights out of my mother, she jumped back and feel back on her butt.

"I'm awake now! I will even make breakfast for you!" I said running down the stair at high persecute of the kitchen.

"Um, baby, you don't need to, if you do you are going to be late for school and you don't want that because if you are late, then I will still ground you." My mother said sitting down at the kitchen table. I nodded my head slowly as I grabbed my (Favorite/Serial) from the shelf. After pouring myself some milk and eating that AMAZING creation, I bolted upstairs to change into my new clothes that I had bought a few days ago and forgot to wear. I quickly went to grab my phone and see if Molly (sorry if your name is Molly... You can have the same name I guess) had texted me.

 ** _From: Wife 3_**

 _'Hey, are you down for the beach today?'_

 _ **To: Wife 3**_

 _'Um... isn't there school today? You can't keep ditching class.'_

I replied back and in no time she answered back. That was one reason I loved texting Molly is because she will ALWAYS answer back right away.

 _ **From: Wife 3**_

 _'IDIOT IT'S SATURDAY! Did your mom wake you up on the wrong day again? HAHA Sucker!'_

You've got to be kidding me. Are you serious? MOM DID IT AGAIN!?

"MOOOOOOOOOM! IT's F*UCKING SATURDAY!" I yelled from my room. I hear my mom laughing, LAUGHING! From down in the kitchen.

"Sorry baby, and watch your tongue, you live in my house you don't swear." I jumped back onto my bed and layed there thinking about how my mother still can't remember the days that I have school. Or maybe she did that on purpose. Oh god if she did she is so dead. Pushing all the resent things aside I grab my laptop form the side table and place it on my lap.

"Maybe I should get a little head start on some hacking... maybe something juicy will come up this time. HA unlike last time." It was about this clown guy who was downloading child pornography and sending it out to people. I mean it was the first time that had happened, so it was an okay moment, but accidentally seeing the things that this creep watched...well let's just say I didn't sleep for a while. I couldn't look at a little kid the same after that. So my mom made me take a week off.

I typed in my password and got straight to work, man maybe after this I will go to the beach with Molly.

 **Knight Inc. (Third POV)**

Mike sluggishly walked into the main room as Sara sipped a sip from her coffee.

"Good morning sleepy head" Sara said with a smile as she slowly turned around in her chair.

"Good morning, anything come up today?" He asked avoiding Sara's comment.

"Good morning Michel. How was your sleep?" KITT asked ask Mike leaned up against him.

"Well, it wasn't the best sleep I had ever had, but I guess it wasn't the worst." The car hadn't said a word after that. Mike stood back up and walked over to the chair next to Sara.

"Well, maybe I should help since Zoe and Billy are on a vacation right?" Mike asked with a smirk on his face.

"If you want, but nothing has happened lately, so if you want to go for a drive with KITT that's cool. I think he needs a change to get out of here and get some fresh air." Sara said while her gaze never leaving the computer screen. Mike nodded and got up.

"Well, what do you say KITT, wanna go for a ride?"

"Yes, that sounds very nice at the moment." KITT replied opening his door for Mike. As they left Sara was all alone and still searching. It had been about an hour and there was no sign of criminal activity, KITT and Mike hadn't returned yet and they hadn't said a word.

"Maybe I should check on them." Sara said to herself as she turned her gaze from the screen for the first time all morning. Just as she was about to call a hole bunch of red alarm notices started to go off.

 _ **"Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert. We have a hacker! Hacker, Hacker, Hacker!"**_

Sara started to freak out and so she traced the hacker, it showed up as a young girl who seemed to not know who she was hacking, or maybe she didn;t know she was even hacking at all. It might all just look like a game to this girl. But Sara didn;t want to take any chances.

"Mike, someone is hacking our files." She said and Mike's face looked surprised.

"Alright, KITT can you track it." Mike more commanded then asked.

"Yes Michel, it is a (age) year old girl named (Y/n) (L/n). She lives only 3 miles from here."

"Alright, lets go find her." Mike said as KITT turned around and sped over to the new hacker's house.

(End of chapter One Update coming soon!)

Chapter Published: 2-7-17


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Sorry this update is a little late, but HERE it is! I hope you enjoy._**

 **Michel's POV**

"KITT, are there any security systems in this house?"

"No, but her being the age that she is, probably didn't notice that she was hacking in the first place. I would advise knocking on the door and seem as kind as possible. And in case her appearance is deceiving, keep your gun with you, but please make sure she doesn't see it. According to the heat signatures, I do not see any other individual in the house." KITT drive into the driveway.

"Alright, wish me luck KITT."

"I do not believe that luck has anything to do with this mission, nor would you need it." Michel got out of the car with a pouting face.

"Party pooper." He said before he closed the door and walked up to the front door. He inspected the door and secretly peeked into the windows around it. While raising his hand, he knocked on the door three times. It took a while, but he could hear someone running down some stairs it sounded like.

* * *

 **Emma's POV**

Hearing someone knock on the door was not something that I was expecting. So when the knocks came, I jumped and froze for about 3 seconds. Normally I don't get visitors unless it is a delivery man. Realizing that I am keeping someone waiting, I closed my computer and ran down the stairs, tripping in the process.

"OOOOOOWWW!" I yelled out as I grabbed my knee.

"I'm coming!" I yelled standing back up.

 _"God, I am such a clutz."_

I finally walked over to the door like a sane person, looking through the peephole only to find a man who looked to be in his late twenties. I opened the door with the best smile I could muster, no matter how much pain I was in, I was going to look happy!

"Hello?" I said with the same smile.

"Hey, is your name Emma Jones?" He asked looking really friendly.

"Um. Y-yeah?" I sounded more like a question showing how nervous I am now.

"My name is..." He paused for a minute seeming to be listening to something, but I couldn't hear anything.

"Sorry, I thought I heard someone say my name. Um, my name is Mickey White." He held out his hand to me.

"Oh, well nice to meet you Mr. White is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well, actually, would it be alright if I take a look at your computer? I know it's a weird question, but you have been caught hacking my companies system."

 _"Shit..."_

I thought to myself.

"Um... well, I am sorry sir, I didn't... um, know that I was hacking your... your um system." Sweat started to form on my face.

"May I please come in so that I can fix this problem. Then I will be on my way and no consequences will happen." I slowly nodded my head stepping aside so that Mickey could get through.

"Thank you. Now, please direct me to your computer." He sounded way more demanding than before. It confused me. I was about to step forward to show him, but then I realized that it was in my bedroom. A blush made its way onto my face.

"It's... it's up in my bedroom." I walked in front of him to show him the way.

* * *

 **KITT's POV**

Michel entered Emma's house after getting to the point.

"Michel, my scanners sense that Emma has gotten very nervous and embarrassed. She seems to be cooperating is she not?"

"Yeah she is cooperating, but I feel like this is more is something that she did on purpose, but has enough sense to know that she was caught."

"I agree, but maybe if we take her back with us, she would be a great ally and we could use the extra help."

"But, she seems a bit young, she might still be in school, and ... wait, why would you want to bring her?" His question hit me. Why do I want to bring her? For some reason, this female human interests me. She doesn't seem like Sara, she could be a better subject for learning newer emotions. Her link to the outside human world that the internet can not provide could be in this young female human, Emma. At least that is what I tried to convince myself of.

I didn't answer Michel back. I feared that if I did, I would cause suspicion, and he would object or counter off what my true (hopefully) feelings of bringing her back to base with us.

After staying silent, only listening to the girl as she tries to tell Michel that she didn't mean any harm, I tried tapping into her computer's camera, that way I could get a better picture of who this girl actually is. Also, a body scan is in check, knowing her emotional and physical health is imperative to letting her work with us. If any otherized drugs or crimes would decrease her chance of joining us. I would also lose my chance of studying this very interesting, record free, and drug-free girl.

"KITT, I am guessing you already scanned the girl right?"

"Yes Michel, she has no criminal record, no record or evidence of unauthorized drug abuse, and is overall physical health, although, my scanners have picked up a very large scar in the shape of an oversized claw mark on her back, it reaches from her upper left shoulder to her lower right back."

"Alright, well I asked her if she was interested in joining us. She is out of school, and not starting college yet, so we are in the clear to bring her back. I am also, almost positive that the others won't mind us bringing her back."

Michel was walking out the door with Emma by his side. As I tune into their conversation, I hear Michel mention me.

"So, I just want you to know that what you are about to see is 100% classified. If you tell anyone about what you will see, you will be charged for treason." In my own personal opinion Michel could have talked a little nicer to her, she is probably very nervous, and today has probably been very long.

"Alright. I understand Mr. White."

"Okay, and for starters, my name isn't Mickey White. I had to say that in case you were a master criminal or something. My real name is Michel Knight. But you call me Mike, or Knight if you really want to." She nodded in agreement and understanding. "And number two, this is KITT, he is the brains behind everything, loyal, trustworthy, ...stuborn..., but all in all a great ally and friend," Michel concluded, only to see Emma with a confused face. "Let me show you." He opened my driver's seat door.

"Hello Emma, I am KITT, it is a pleasure to meet you." Her eyes widened and a smile made its way onto her face.

"Oh my gosh! This is so cool! KITT you are amazing! I just meet you and I love you!" He affection arose confusion. How can she already love me? Maybe there is more to learn from her than I had thought.

"Please, your affection is very appreciated, but not needed."

"Well, I guess you have a girlfriend now KITT, good job." Michel's smirk left me even more confused. How could I have a girlfriend? I don't feel the same way about her. Do I?

 **Sorry if this chapter is a little cliche. I tried to make KITT sound like KITT, but I need him to have a little more emotion and character in order for this book to work, so I hope it wasn't too bad.**

Published: 3-17-17


End file.
